


Prude

by rollercoastar



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Ashton Irwin (mentioned) - Freeform, Calum Hood (mentioned) - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, LOADS OF KISSES, M/M, idk how to tag sorry, just basically luke and michael kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollercoastar/pseuds/rollercoastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am not a prude!" Luke stated again, getting closer to Michael. Luke was a bit taller than Michael and took this in his advantage, stepping even closer so Michael had to look up to him. "Then prove it" Michael said playfully.</p><p>Or, Michael playfully challenges Luke to prove he is not a prude and they kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prude

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii, this is my first time posting anything here,  
> hope you enjoy it!

Michael and Luke’s relationship would be described as ‘complicated’, from a distant it seemed like the two boys were nowhere near best friends, but from up close you saw that it was just playful teasing. Michael, the oldest of the two had a habit of picking on Luke, a lot. Luke did not mind, though, he was the youngest in his family and was used to all the teasing. It was nothing new for him and Michael never took it too far for his liking. Michael always made sure that he never truly meant to hurt Luke. 

"Prude" Michael playfully told Luke whilst they were in an intense game of FIFA. "What?" Luke ask genuinely confused. "You are a prude" Michael repeated without taking his eyes of the game. Luke rolled his eyes and let the comment slip past. "Prude" Michael repeated again after a period of silence. "Why am I a prude?" Luke had to think for a second before he knew what Michael meant. About a week ago on a party Luke had refused to tell everyone about his first kiss whilst playing a game of truth or dare. Some unknown girl scoffed at him calling him a prude and of course Michael had joined in. Luke on the other hand would not describe himself as prude. Luke thought he was just a normal fifteen years old boy who sometimes, from time to time thought about girls, boobs and sex. 

Unlike Michael who seemed to have nothing other on his minds than that. From Luke’s point of view he was not prudish what so ever, Michael was just extremely hormonal. Luke never really talked about the things he had done with girls, he just did not like to share that kind of information, he thought of it as something private, total opposite of Michael who could tell you in detail with which girl he had kissed last weekend and what he tongue felt like intertwined with his. 

Luke was never really interested in those kind of stories but he let Michael tell them anyways because he felt like Michael had not really anyone else except him and their mutual friends Calum and Ashton. Michael and Luke had hated each other for a solid year of their lives but somehow they became really good friends and Luke still, sometimes, is new to that idea; having Michael as one of his best friends.

He liked having Michael as friend, Michael was the kind of friend who looked super hard core but somehow when you became friends with him he was kind and caring. You could always turn up on Michael’s doorstep, upset and he would let you play all your anger out on his video games. With Michael you did not really talk about your emotions, you played with them with video games. And somehow Luke found this very comforting.

"Just because" Michael shrugged still fully focused on the game. "I am not a prude" Luke stated, pausing the game and standing up from the bed they were both playing from. "Yes you are" Michael laughed standing up himself. A playful smirk laid on Michael as he walked over to Luke. "I am not a prude!" Luke stated again, getting closer to Michael. Luke was a bit taller than Michael and took this in his advantage, stepping even closer so Michael had to look up to him. "Then prove it" Michael said playfully.

A rush of confidence went through Luke's body and he pushed his lips breathlessly onto Michael’s. He pushed Michael with full force into the wall next to the bed and to his shock, Michael kissed back with the same roughness. They both fought for dominance in the heated kiss and Luke did what felt natural and swept his tongue over the bottom of Michael’s lips. Michael pushed away, only to push Luke off of him onto the bed. “I make the rules here Hemmings and you are not dominating me” he rapidly spoke before crashing his lips onto Luke’s again.

It was only then that Luke felt weird because he was kissing his best friend, a male may he add as well. And he was almost sure that that is not the kind of activity that you do with your best fried. Luke felt confused because weirdly enough he was enjoying kissing Michael. He enjoyed Michael’s plump red lips onto his, he enjoyed the feeling of them moving in sync and he enjoyed the feeling of Michael’s tongue playing with his and exploring his mouth, even more. It was weird because Luke had never felt such a desire to kiss back and his mind kept chanting MichaelMichaelMichaelMichael, like it was the only thing in the world that mattered. 

Luke found himself clutching onto Michael’s body, wanting more. Luke had kissed girl before but he never experience this kind of a make out session. It was rough, needy but it also held some sort of sweetness that got Luke feeling breathless, literally. Luke’s hands roamed around Michael’s body and clutched onto his waist before tugging him down more, Michael almost laying completely on top of Luke. His exposed belly flushed against Luke, lightly grinding their crotch onto each other. Luke’s hands roughly tugged at Michael’s hair that he secretly admire so much whilst Michael eagerly explored Luke’s mouth. Michael tugged onto Luke’s bottom lip earning a moan from him before pulling away to catch his breath. 

Luke suppressed a whine needing to remind himself that he was kissing his male best friend. “Nah still prude” Michael said confident like this kiss had had no impact what so ever. Michael turned around and grabbed the controller again to continue their game. But before he did Michael shot Luke a playful smile assuring him that he was not a prude what so ever. 

Ever since Luke had kissed Michael he wandered around in confusion. He was confused about the way he felt towards Michael. He knew what love felt like, at least he thought and he was almost sure he was not in love with Michael. But he sure as hell loved kissing Michael. It was all he thought about when he started focusing on Michael’s lips. 

It was not until a week later when Luke was gaming with Michael on his bed again, he had the courage to question the kiss to Michael, kind of. Luke felt like he need to apologize so that is what he did. “Michael?” “Hm” Michael said without taking his eyes of the screen. “Sorry” Luke said quietly looking at the screen, not daring to face Michael. “For what?” “Kissing you” Luke mumbled in responds feeling his cheeks heat up. “No need to apologize Luke” Michael said still looking at the screen. “Oh okay” Luke replied unsure what Michael meant with that. 

"Michael?" Luke spoke after a short period of silence. "Luke I said no need for apologies don’t worry about it" "no" Luke said raising his voice. Luke had realized after being friends with Michael for so long, that if he wanted to get to his point he needed to be more confident before Michael brushed it off again. Michael had raised his eyebrow due the sudden change of tone in Luke’s voice. He paused the game and turned his full attention to Luke. 

"Luke I to-" Michael started reassuring that is was fine. He had no need to apologize but Luke had another plan. Michael rolled his eyes in annoyance but kept quiet anyway. "No Michael please just hear me out I need to say this." Michael nodded and kept his mouth "first of all Michael I swear I am not gay. I do not know what came over me when I kissed you, nevertheless I did enjoy it. So there. I said it." Luke sighed mumbling the last part and fell back. Michael’s gaze softened as the younger boy spoke out. "You need to stop worrying about if you are gay or not" Luke opened his mouth but Michael held up his hand "let me finish. Do not put yourself in a box. If it feels good, it feels good, if not then not. You do not need to put yourself in box." Luke nodded a bit stunned by Michael his answer. 

A silence had fallen over the two boys as they continued their game. Within a couple of minutes the elder boy had paused the game again. “Luke?” Michael questioned almost sounding just as nervous as Luke did minutes ago. Luke did not respond, he just looked at Michael and waited till he continued. “I um.. I enjoyed the kiss too” Michael told Luke, scratching the back of his head like he always did when he was nervous. A huge grin broke lose on Luke his face, his eyes lit up and he was glad that the older boy had felt the same way. Michael leaned forward and ghosted his lips lightly over Luke’s. “Is it okay if I kiss you?” Luke nodded eagerly, pushing his lips immediately onto Michael’s and parting his lips almost instantly. He could not wait to feel Michael’s tongue against his again.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudo's & comments  
> x


End file.
